


To the Beat

by Lumi (Lumieerie)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Intercrural Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, anniversary date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumieerie/pseuds/Lumi
Summary: Tonight was meant to be an anniversary date. You can only vaguely remember how the two of you got here: the two of you were walking around town after dinner when he dragged you in here. It was very rare for Aomine to want to go out dancing, he usually preferred to stay home if he wasn't at a game, but tonight he was going all out. You would have been fine staying in, but there is a certain thrill about what you know is about to happen here in a club where anyone could notice anything.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60
Collections: My Fav Fics





	To the Beat

The music surrounds you both, loud and thumping to the point that it could be heard down the block. It cancels out all attempts for conversation, though you do hear people laughing or yelling over the music. None of that matters now though, because the only important thing about the club is the glowing blue eyes pinning you in place against the wall.

Aomine's hands block you from moving, palms pressing into the brick behind you. His eyes spark with desire and a hint of mischief, the dim lights shining down on him making him look more like the beast that inspires his nickname. 

"Daiki," you mouth the words into the air between the two of you, watching the way his pupils dilate at his name from your lips. "We're in public," you tease. You know that won't necessarily stop him: Aomine loves showing you off and letting people know you're _his_. You can count on your fingers the number of people he would be willing to share you with, too, but tonight is not about sharing or showing you off.

Tonight was meant to be an anniversary date. You can only vaguely remember how the two of you got here: the two of you were walking around town after dinner when he dragged you in here. It was very rare for Aomine to want to go out dancing, he usually preferred to stay home if he wasn't at a game, but tonight he was going all out. You would have been fine staying in, but there is a certain thrill about what you know is about to happen here in a club where anyone could notice anything. 

"Do you want to stop?" He asks even though neither of you have done anything bad. Always caring. He's perfect.

You shake your head and blink at him innocently, titling your head. "We haven't even started," you reply silkily. He knows that if you really want to stop you'll tell him and he'll stop immediately. 

Aomine gets closer and dips his head down so he can whisper in your ear, a hand pulling from the wall and fiddling with the hem of your shirt. "I can't help that you're the only one in the room worth my time." His tongue runs along your earlobe, drawing a groan out of you. "I want to taste the music vibrating throughout the building on you."

As he says that, his hand successfully slips under your shirt and he wastes no time in groping one of your breasts. "You've been waiting for it," he comments as the pad of his pointer finger glides over your nipple. "Maybe you've wanted this all night?" He asks. 

You exhale breathily, arching your back into his touch. "Wanted you all night," you reply honestly. "Didn't think you were in the mood for public sex?" 

"We're not having sex yet," he answers. His leg finds itself between yours and he pushes his thigh up under the skirt you're wearing. "Not until I make you cum once already, baby." He rolls your nipple between his fingers. 

You don't even get to gasp properly in reaction because Aomine's biting down on the curve of your neck and placing a hickey in plain sight. Breath escapes you and you wrap your arms around his shoulders, whimpering when his clothed thigh rubs against your underwear. "That- _ah, Daiki,_ \- that won't take long."

It never takes long when Daiki wants to get you off. "Didn't count on it," he grunts, now slipping his second hand up your shirt to cup your other breast. If your shirt were over your head, Aomine would be playing with your tits by now. He kisses up your neck and stops until he's able to kiss you. "What do you want, baby?"

It's hard to answer that when he pinches both your nipples at the same time as he rubs his thigh against your underwear. The friction is enough to have you bucking your hips. 

"That's not an answer," he murmurs against your lips. "Tell me what you want or else I'll leave you like this until we go home." He wouldn't _dare_. 

" _You_ , _asshole_ ," you hiss out frustratingly, cheeks dusting red. "Stop teasing me and fuck me already." You can picture it now, Aomine hiking your skirt up and slamming you into the wall, pushing your panties to the side and sliding inside you without preparation. You need that. _You_ _want it so badly_ that just the thought makes you wetter than you already are. 

Aomine has the audacity to chuckle. He kisses you, pushing his tongue against yours and sends fire throughout your body. Kissing him is like electricity sparking, sending pleasure through you as if you need to recharge. "Then you better come," he says when he pulls away. "Make a mess of your panties and fuck my thigh." 

_Fuck_ , the way he says that gives you no room to deny him. As he starts to attack your neck again, you cling to him and rub yourself on his thigh, listening to the music get louder as if the volume still isn't enough to drown out everyone in the club. You rut against Aomine, fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt so much that you're sure to feel the blood rush when you let go, but you don't care because all you can think about right now is how good it feels to rub against something that isn't your pillow or fingers. 

Imagining Aomine making you fuck your pillow while he makes you suck his cock is what sends you over the edge. You lull your head back, ignoring the hard surface behind you and roll your hips faster, but without rhyme, as your orgasm hits. You're pretty sure a few people look over your way, but you don't care. Your mind races as he slump against Aomine, weakly moving your hips because even though you're sensitive, you feel good doing this.

"Good girl," Aomine purrs. He massages your back- when did his hands leave your shirt? You can't tell because your breasts still feel as if he's touching you. He pulls his thigh down and you whine loudly at the loss of contact, rolling your hips in the air as if that'll help. "Someone's needy~" 

"Fuck you." It takes you a few tries to actually get the phrase out, but you're still pulsating from your orgasm. 

"No, I'll be fucking you," Aomine growls playfully. He doesn't let you recover; instead, he grabs your wrist and pulls you along toward the bathrooms. 

Club bathrooms are not as disgusting as movies make them out to be. Dirty, sometimes, but never so bad that you can't see the original color of the walls. Atleast, not this club: you and Aomine have been here many times. Aomine pushes you into the men's room and locks the door, not caring that some people might need it later. 

Then he hoists you up effortlessly, ignoring your protests, and pushes you onto the counter where the sinks line up. He slides you until your back hits the mirror, and he holds your legs so your shoes rest on the edge of the counter. "Look at the mess you made," he points out, letting a leg go so he could push his fingers at the wet spot on your panties. 

"Ah- Daiki you-" You bite down on your bottom lip when he starts fingering the spot, pushing the fabric into your entrance like he doesn't care about the barrier. "Asshole," you whine. 

Aomine snorts. "Don't say that or I won't fuck you." He pulls away just to help you out of your underwear. He holds you steady while you lift your hips, then he drags the clothing down your thighs and pauses- "cute even down here," he coos, promptly ignoring the glare you give him. He folds your messy underwear and places it to the side, muttering something about wanting to masturbate in your panties one day and then making you wear them, then he repositions his hand.

His fingers slide along your peach fuzz and he licks his lips. "You're so fucking hot," He praises. "I'm going to fuck you and then lick my cum out of you." Aomine finally pushes a finger inside you, not stopping until he's knuckle deep and watching you jolt into the touch.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," you goad even though you _know_ he will keep his word. You reach down with one hand and spread your pussy lips apart, silently begging for more even though he just started. "Please, Daiki, I'm so wet for you," you plead. "I don't need preparation." 

Aomine leers at you, his eyes clouding over. "Not yet," he says rather than giving in. "I want you to cum on my fingers." 

"But you said one time," you whine immediately, pouting. "I want your cock." 

He leans over and kisses your pout away. "And you say I'm the impatient one, kitten." He swirls his finger inside you before he crooks it, tasting the gasp on your tongue before he adds in a second finger. "Convince me to hurry up," he instructs. 

You almost bite his lip for telling you that. With a dramatic sigh, you lift your shirt up and throw it over your head, unhooking your bra and letting it hang as you spread your hips further apart, baring yourself out for him to see your own cum leaking out of your pussy around his fingers. Then you cup his cheeks and direct his attention to your breasts. "Please, Daiki?" 

Never predictable even when spending time with friends, Aomine is _very_ predictable now. You can see the way his mouth waters at the sight of your boobs. As he pulls away to unbuckle his pants and push them part his knees, you smirk. "Is that a yes?" 

"I can't say no to you," he groans, pushing his underwear down too before he's moving closer. 

Neither of you have a condom, but you wouldn't have it any other way. You trusted Aomine with _everything_. Especially this. 

Your stomach turns inside itself when he slides his dick between your folds, but doesn't enter you. "Look at you," he groans.

"You can't get enough of me," you edge him onward, giggling when he gives you a look full of heat. 

"Never," he admits. Then he focuses on pushing himself inside you, grunting at the heat enveloping him, his hands sliding up your sides and cupping your breasts. He stops and looks at you, waiting to make sure you're okay.

You roll your eyes, "I'm not going to break, Daiki."

"Not tonight anyway," he corrects. Then he bottoms out and buries his face in your breasts simultaneously. Aomine licks a stripe between your boobs, pulling your skin between his lips and letting out a heavenly expression as he rolls his hips. 

You cling to him and clench around his cock, tenser than you wanted to be but refusing to give in. "So good, baby," you tell him, rocking your hips in encouragement. 

Your left foot slips off the counter but reflexively, Aomine grabs it and holds it in the air as he slowly thrusts into you. His fingers grip your ankle while his free hand glides down to where his cock slips in and out of you. He pushes his finger inside and applies pressure to your clit. His mouth finds one of your nipples and he moans around it, the vibrations making you shiver with delight. 

He says something around your nipple, the words coming out in a muffle, and he looks up at you with his entrancing blue eyes. You don't know what he said, so u nod. He smiles sloppily around your nipple and pulls off, kissing it and leaving your nipple cold as he goes to the other one. 

Then he's fucking into you fast enough to shake the counter top and you would be worried if you weren't moaning. You grip his hair with one hand and massage his scalp, trying to lift your hips to meet his thrusts.

You could hear the music in the club change, a faster song, and you realize that Aomine was trying to match the beat. _Fuck_ , your mind supplies as Aomine's pace speeds up. For a moment, you wonder if him fucking you is what's causing the pounding noise to fill the air, then you realize it was probably someone outside the bathroom. 

You hear the muffled 'Fuck off' come from Aomine and almost laugh. He is so cute. "They can't hear you-" You break off into a mewl when Aomine thrusts harder into you. Your words replace themselves with the repetition of Aomine's name.

"That's more like it." Aomine plops off of your chest with ease, licking his lips and letting the cool air send shivers down your body. "How does it feel?" He asks, one hand rubbing your clit and his other hand grabbing the nape on your neck in support. "How do you feel, baby girl?"

You squeeze your legs closer, pulling him as deep inside you as he can, and moan. "God, you feel-"

"You don't say his name when I fuck you: only mine," Daiki immediately corrects, voice deep and eyes flaring possessively. To reiterate himself, he shifts positions and thrusts until he hits your sweet spot. "Now say it again."

The whimper that leaves your lips is almost inhumane. "Daiki," you breathe, biting your lip again- you're confident that your lips are going to be so swollen when you get home- and looking at him hard. "Your cock feels amazing, I feel so full."

He smirks and leans in, stopping you from worrying your lip, and kisses you. Then he kisses the side of your lips and speaks, "You're so wet, kitten. I love your pussy and filling you. I want you to come on my cock, can you do that for me?" 

Your breath hitches and he continues. "Want you to come so hard that you see stars. Then after I fill you with my come, I'll lick you clean and put your still dirty panties back on you, then we'll walk home. How does that sound?" 

" _Please_." You turn your head to the side so you can kiss him again. "Daiki, I need it."

His thrusts get faster and his kisses more animalistic as he fucks you, whispering all the dirty things he wants to do to you. How he plans to fill you up and let you drip out onto the counter without cleaning the mess even though he just said he would eat you out. You shake and cling and cry out with each push of his cock. 

"Daiki," you're near tears by the time you orgasm again for the second time, vision going blurry. It's fast and rough and honestly you don't know how the mirror behind you doesn't crack or how the counter beneath you doesn't break, but Aomine's still holding your leg up and fucking into you until you ride your high. 

You're sensitive and he's still fucking you when you remember how to breathe and exist all at once. It's uncomfortable and a little achy, but you meet Aomine's eyes and your stomach lurches from the desire you see in there. You love him. You love him. _You_ _love him_. 

A litany of words fall from his lips as he comes, his breathing more erratic and his hips stuttering. It's your name. He fucks you and comes to your name on his tongue. 

The two of you make out, the kiss wet and sloppy and you whine when he pulls out, only for him to smirk deviously when he starts kissing down your body. "You thought I was kidding?" He asks. 

Your lips quiver as you watch him waste no time in going down on you. His tongue laps at your mixed juices and he moans his appreciation. "You taste so fucking good," he tells you. He kisses your center as if that's some kind of reward, then he wraps his lips around your clit. He sucks gently, his hands rubbing at your hips when you lift them. He knows you must feel uncomfortable now, having laid against the mirror for so long, but he does not stop until he's done what he promised and cleaned you up. 

"Daiki please kiss me," you beg softly, chest warm and full at the same time. "I need it." You lift his chin up to meet your gaze.

The way he looks at you makes your heart skip a beat. You feel so fond and in love with him. "I love you," you say out loud because you _can't_ not say it any longer. 

Aomine must have been planning to say something cheesy, because he starts blushing when you say that. "I love you too," he settles on and pushes himself up so he can kiss you once more. "Let me take care of you," he adds after a second. 

"You always do," you answer.


End file.
